User talk:Aepokk Vulpex
Archive 1 Archive 2 End of Year 5 Image I personally don't like increasing images to be wider than they are, so I think if we want the End_of_year_5.png file to be larger, we should double it to 444 pixels or triple it to 666 pixels. I could easily do that, but I think the blurriness looks ugly. Ylimegirl (talk) 05:12, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :I think the blurriness looks ugly too, that's why I undid my edit. You think it'd look better doubled or tripled though? Maybe I should just scale up the image itself in photoshop. 05:30, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I think it would look better bigger mostly for visibility purposes. The current size of the image is rather small. I've already tried out x2 and x3, and I personally like x2 better. ::Ylimegirl (talk) 06:18, April 13, 2014 (UTC) :::"as per ylimegirl's suggestion" :::I am pretty sure her suggest was to upload a larger picture, having the wiki expand the image makes it very blurry. - The Light6 (talk) 07:32, April 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Bluh fine I shall move to downstairs computer for several edits before bed 07:39, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: clear The difference between and is, most of the time, minimal. Honestly, I just made the former because at the time I didn't know we had the latter. But on checking the markup, I can see that lacks the additional option to clear only one side or the other, which has. So there's that. Really, we should get Caligorg to replace any instances we have of and then delete the template. As for and , since you mentioned it: that's a formality. I was very much in the "why use anyway?" camp and all but made a point of using until I did my web tech module on my Computing MSc. Basically, is HTML, but is XHTML and therefore the more up to date standard – that slash is there because it's a self-closing tag, as opposed to things like having separate opening and closing tags because some content goes between them. Anyway, what this means is that, hypothetically, could become deprecated and stop working at some point. In the meantime, it's just about good practice. Just as we should not use tags any more, no matter how much less typing they result in than having to use spans :In reply to the part about there isn't being an option to only clear one side on , that's partly false. While it isn't embedded into , there are two other templates, and for clearing the right and left sides. Just saying. Ylimegirl (talk) 23:10, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :I probably should mention that I already explained the difference between and with my limited knowledge to Aepokk after I mentioned that his comment was coincidently made just three hours after you explained it to me. - The Light6 (talk) 00:42, June 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks to everyone for the helpful explanations, they're much appreciated! 05:44, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Character Mortality By Dream Moon Some of your things there confuse me. Like why are Tavros, Nepeta, Vriska, Equius, Eridan and Feferi only listed as having a dead dream self as opposed to be "all dead" given that both the dream and waking bodies of all six of them are dead? Same with Calliope, especially since you list her dead in both the main body and dream self rows, however given that Calliope's body is still technically alive even though Calliope is dead makes me feel that the "??? dead" row is more appropriate, and considering that the "??? dead" and "all dead" are combined into a single row, not having Calliope in it seems even more confusing? (Also Vriska like Calliope is listed in both?) Really the only characters who I can think belong in the dead dream self row are Jake and Gamzee. P.S. It is up to you, but your talk page looks like it could do with an archiving. - The Light6 (talk) 06:22, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :No it definitely could, I know. But anyway yeah that was a poor decision? By that point in the process I was just frustrated, and listing all the A1 trolls under ??? I was sitting here thinking "well we know all their bodies are dead so why act like it's a mystery?" By the way, Equius and Eridan (and Sollux in the ??? row) are "alive" because sprites. Regarding Calliope: it was never directly confirmed but the implication is Caliborn woulda gone with the normal god tiering method, killing his main body and ascending as his dream self. But actually, now that I'm writing that.... I'm not so sure. :EDIT: Also, yeah I totally bombed on remembering to add Tavros and Feferi to the dead main bodies section. This was a very confusing task that I undertook very late at night. I did add Nepeta and Vriska, though, you just didn't seem to see it? Actually you even mentioned Vriska was in both. 16:02, June 11, 2014 (UTC) You should check it out A fan vid was released late yesterday detailing the trolls battle with the Black King. I reccommend you check it out. Its called S Rex Duodeciem Angelus. You wont regret watching it. The2ndplayer (talk) 06:53, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :I saw you post this on Ylimegirl's talk page, actually, and I just finished watching it a few minutes ago. It's fantastic, I really enjoyed it, and I even put it on the wiki blog. Thanks for sharing! :D 07:09, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Welcome. This is exactly why Hussie never showed the battle. It would have taken him too long to capture the awesomeness of it! :D The2ndplayer (talk) 07:23, June 13, 2014 (UTC) "Collapsible" Class I've been working on a [[w:c:homestucknightfall|wiki about the Homestuck fanfiction Nightfall]], and I've been wondering how you make the class "collapsible" work without the "mw-" at the beginning. I've looked through most of the basic MediaWiki pages I know of, and I couldn't find any code anywhere that changes it. Help? Ylimegirl (talk) 19:44, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I believe you're asking the wrong staff member here! SN and TL6 know way more about coding than I do, trust me. 03:42, June 15, 2014 (UTC) This is getting annoying The anons are making pointless edits with little knowledge of what is canon. This needs to be fixed. I know you don't really wanna block anyone but if they really want to make edits then they can make an account. All we need is a way of stopping them from editing until they make an account. The2ndplayer (talk) 11:19, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :I understand how you feel but a) I don't actually have the ability to block anyone, let alone all anons, and b) one of the admins who does left a more comprehensive response than I could've managed on your talk page already. 15:25, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Baaja What's your opinion Baaja Hey, we'll do you like Ylimegirl? well to be honest I don't really. Why is she so rude and full of herself? Thanks 4 ur opinions. Baaja :Insulted. Why are you bugging Aepokk about this? ::I never responded to this, but I am insulted too, frankly. I think Ylime is a very intelligent and motivated colleague who has helped a lot with this wiki. 01:43, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Elective for biggest murderer Hey don't delete what i wrote in the trivial facts. Tell me first why, and then maybe you should delete it. Mangabros1o1 (talk) 01:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Mangabros101 :You should read his descriptions on his edits first: On Jack Noir: "Unnecessary trivia, and it fails to account for Spades Slick anyway". On Lord English: "Jack Noir caused the destruction of an entire universe. Two of his iterations did this, actually. Plus it's hardly necessary trivia." Wat is happening Wait a minute... you're right, the planet Condy got was LOHAC, not LOTAK... but why are there LOTAK Wat towers flying everywhere during her subsequent fight with Aranea? Did someone get that one, too? Maybe Andrew just thought no one would notice. 11:10, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Oh trust me, I did notice those chunks flying around. Made me do a triple take on the whole Flash. Honestly, I'm not really sure why. Maybe additional planetary destruction is supposed to be implied? 11:14, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :Weeell, I'm sure in a few days some things will be made clearer, and others less clear. I suspect some of these perma-deaths won't be so perma, either, but I know the wiki will obviously have to wait up in the meantime rather than embark on speculation odysseys. 11:20, October 25, 2014 (UTC) epycwyn Hey I'm epycwyn from Tumblr I recently found a massive fact out that will reshape the entire fandom and Hussie might not even know this. I know I sound like I'm overstating but if you can reply on there it'd be great. I think you're the Mage of Homestuck guy from tumblr but who knows maybe you're not. :p 04:05, November 2, 2014 (UTC)epycurasWynter :I saw your Dark Side of The Moon thing, I'll give it a listen but for future reference, here is not an appropriate place to contact me about such things. I'm a busy person, so it takes me a while to getaround to MoH asks. I have two or three behind yours, I think. 00:58, November 4, 2014 (UTC) a quick request hello friend, it seems you have clearence to edit infoboxes and I noticed that Tavros Nitram still has Vriska Serket labled as matesprit instead of ex-matesprit. It's a little thing but kind of important, if you could fix that it would be really cool pretty please?! =) Caity sky (talk) 23:17, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Hi there! I actually did that quite a number of hours ago, but your message is still helpful! This reminded me I totally forgot to do the same for Vriska's infobox, so thank you! 00:05, November 20, 2014 (UTC) God tier nomination Hi Aepokk, this is revitalysis. I have been messaging various major contributers asking them to support the featured article change like I commented, but would like to check with you in case I'm not supposed to be doing that. This is the message template I've been using: Hi there, this is Revitalysis. It looks to me like your'e a fairly established editor here, so I'd like to invite you to support the changing of the featured article on the main page from cruxite to god tier, which has just been finished being updated with hussie's god tier info. here is a link to the vote page for your convenience: MSPA Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles ~~~~ thanks! Revitalysis 22:39, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :That should be fine, just give all the new sections headers to separate them from the previous messages, like I've done here. Also, it's better format to simply type MSPA Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles. And you forgot to change the name in your template at least once :P 22:51, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Sandboxes FYI, almost all of your sandboxes are either or redirects. :Oh wow, okay. I'll fix that soon. First I I also need to contact wikia about changing my name, though. 21:22, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::EDIT: Oh wow, I thought you meant like my formatting wasn't allowed somehow, with the /Sandbox/#, but clicking on those links now wow yeah. Those shouldn't even be there at all. Thanks for pointing it out! 21:29, November 28, 2014 (UTC) where the game over deaths went I integrated the game over deaths into doomed timelines section, I thought that was appropriate, I could put it back where it was if you think I should. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 20:17, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm... I mean, I do think it'd be better. Because I just found it, I was looking at it and for example Karkat's listing is really misleading. We should probably devote separate sections to doomed timelines with actual narrative focus, where we know what happened, as opposed to the slew of doomed characters in Caliborn Enter, yknow? 20:19, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::you're probably right about that, at the least we should have a way to separate the deaths of different instances of a character. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 20:48, December 6, 2014 (UTC) No jokes You are wrong. I'm serious. 20:21, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :be more specific wikia contributor, I don't know who you were talking to or what it is you think they were wrong about or why. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 20:27, December 6, 2014 (UTC) This is serious for the last time 20:29, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :I dunno, man, this person thinks the list of dead characters page is abusive for some reason. 20:35, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Gamzee Image I have the first ever gamzee sprite uploaded! well, the first ever sprite recieved, anyway. Or maybe it isn't. I was going to add it right to the infobox, but I have no experience at that and probably shouldn't be poking around with things that might have fragile. Btw, I really think it would be a good idea to have a central bulletin. Like outside of the featured article one. It would make it very encouraging for people to post things like this image. I'm going to check the quality of the image, because I did alot of gimping, but in order to do that I need to send this message because the image I attached will turn blue no matter how I click it. If I haven't followed up on that, it's probably good. Revitalysis (talk) 04:41, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty sure the quality is A-ok. Revitalysis (talk) 04:42, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think we need another image of him in his shocked state, as we already have one of him scratched up. ::I thought it would be pretty amusing to upload one of him bound and gagged, and carried by Terezi, but I'm not savvy with that sort of thing. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 05:41, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Not sure what you mean about clicking it and it being blue, but more importantly... unfortunately, the quality is not okay :/ Not to offend you, Everyone needs to find it out at some point (I know I sure had to): Jpegs are a horrible image format. They create messy images, adding "artifacts" to the otherwise clean, flat color, hard pixel edges, and furthermore (as far as I'm aware) the format does not support transparency. I'm pretty sure the only reason jpegs are still around is to save file space. Png is much better. :::As for whether to add it into the infobox, that's as simple as copying the format of the other images in his Infobox, just add a new line under the "sober" group, before the closing parens separating those three from the other images. I considered ripping the sprite myself before, honestly, but I wasn't sure if it was necessary or not, due to the reasons ylime has cited herself. 06:32, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Funny thing, I actually changed it from png to jpeg because I thought it was the other way around with the transparency (ms paint is the only thing I use png for, and that never has transparency). But now that I think of it, having a separate infobox sprite for each emotion on every character sprite would be a bit excessive. Well, unless Gamzee stays looking like this for a very, very long time. Revitalysis (talk) 02:24, January 9, 2015 (UTC) SVGs I noticed that the logos for Rose and John look a little... odd. On chatlinks, they are simply solid squares, and in their infoboxes, they're a blurry mess! They are the only two kids' logos to be SVGs, which I think causes it to be seen differently. This probably something to do with Wikia's new way of reading images (accounting for shrunken gifs to move (yay?)). Should we do anything about this?